FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a sorter for separating waste material such as aluminum cans, large plastic containers, cardboard containers, cardboard, small lumber or wood material, paper and similar lightweight material by directing the waste material to be sorted downwardly onto pairs of elongated driven rollers which are arranged for gripping and pulling paper and similar material downwardly between adjacent rollers of a pair while aluminum cans and large plastic and cardboard containers will move longitudinally on the rollers with the plastic containers being lifted upwardly and discharged onto a conveyor and the cans being discharged from the ends of the rollers. The rollers have a spiral rib thereon to facilitate gripping of paper material and movement of the aluminum cans and containers. A kicker, in the form of a rotatable brush, is oriented above the discharge end of the rollers for lifting large lightweight material such as large containers upwardly along the interior of a curved deflector onto a conveyor.